


Danganronpa : Eyes of Despair

by ReverseNave



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseNave/pseuds/ReverseNave
Summary: Rokurou Tenisu was once a kid who played badminton.  Then despair came into his life. After the events that can only be called The Tragedy, Tenisu was expected there to be some hope at the end of that. Little did he know that despair never leaves us. With a new Hope's Peak Academy opening this must be the start of better things. Right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I apologize if it's bad. I hope you enjoy this and please leave some comments to tell me how to improve or what to fix! Enjoy and thank you for taking sometime to read this!

# Danganronpa : Eyes of Despair

_I remember opening my letter. I remember the hope that flowed through me when I read it over and over again, not hearing my families cries of protest as they stated the usual spiel, but for once it didn't make me feel like throwing up or running away. Nothing could make me upset now! I was going to the New Hope's Peak! I look over to my dad, knowing that he'd have a look of disgust, but a part of me hoped that he would look at me like a son! Once again I am staring back into the eyes of a man who rather have me dead then around._

 

 _I am being rushed away from the crowd and the stage (_ **I shouldn't have come** _) as the people around me scream and yell. My face is warm and it feels like something (_ **I want to go home** _) is running down my face. Despite what the bodyguards tell me I wipe my face and look down to see my hand stained (_ **The TV not turning off with the screams of students** _) pink. The blood of hope on my hands. I turn back (_ **Stop yelling Stop crying Stop** _ **S**_ **TOP** _) to see the poor man's body on the ground bleeding from his head. A women with purple hair_ ,who _a few minutes ago looked like nothing short of her untimely death would make her feel anything remotely close to emotions, is crying and screaming as she holds the poor man's (_ **WAKE UP PLEASE** **WAKE UP** **)** _body begging for him to wake up and smile and and and. I look over to see the kid who a few minutes ago was my fellow classmate running through the crowd screaming for the man with the gun to show himself. The crowd almost seems to be fighting against him, some people are even hitting the poor kid as he screams and cries over the death of hope. I am dragged away into a car that is to return me home....As I sat in the backseat with blood still on my face as I am driven back to a family who refuses to acknowledge me, I finally acknowledge something they have told me all my life._

_I really am going to go no where in life._

  **A few minutes ago**

_I wonder if the audience will like me... The women said that we might get mixed reactions but it can't be so bad!...still I feel like I'm about to explode in nervousness... maybe I should talk to the other kid? He seems to be wearing a trench coat even though it's a lovely day out so maybe hes a bit weird but those kind of people are the best kinds of people to be friends with._

**???** : Um.... Hello there!

_He looks over and looks me up and down. Almost like I am a semi-intriguing book he picked up recently. I suddenly feel like my deepest darkest secrets are being revealed slowly and this person knows them all._

**Trench Coat Guy** : Hello.

_The silence that follows that is terrible. Why couldn't he have said more then just that!? We both can hear the people behind the curtain and I know he's just as nervous as me so I need to get him to calm down! Yeah... He needs to calm down._

**???:** W-what are you here for? Y'know talent wise... I-I bet your like the um... Ultimate Male Model! _  
_

_I smile, hoping I don't seem to be too forward and weird. The response was already weird thanks to my stuttering but it's not like I was lying! He was nice looking and maybe trench coats were making a fashionable comeback? When did trench coats go out of fashion anyway?_

**Trench Coat Guy** : ... I'm a Private Eye. 

_Private Eye? What's that suppose to be? Is he like a human seeing eye dog? It sounds like a familiar term but I can't quite put a definition to it. I open my mouth to inquire a bit more about his talent but I guess my look of confusion was enough for him to explain what a private eye was._

**Trench Coat Guy** : A private eye is basically a detective that works for money instead of the police. You think someone is stalking you but the police won't help? Call me and I'll dig around to see if your assumption is correct. I help the police sometimes but mostly I help people look for missing loved ones.

_Wow...That sounds so cool! He's like one of those detective's in black and white movies! The public must love him really. Detective's have been seen as heroes recently as a certain someone was a superhero detective to most of the public after...certain events._

**???**  : Whoa... that sounds like an amazing talent! I wish I could be as helpful as you must be!

 _He looks like he's about to talk again, probably to ask about my talent but the women from before returns. Her purple hair fixed in a tight bun to look_ _official and her face as emotionless as a wall. We both know who she is so seeing her was still a shock... Kirigiri Kyoko The Ex-Ultimate Detective._

 **Kirigiri** : We're ready for you now. Now remember when we ask you to talk, don't mention anything that could agitate the crowd. And don't look so nervous. You two are the beginning of something great.

_We both nod as we follow her onstage. I look over to see a sea of people. There were so many people here! It look like everyone and their grandparents had come to see this event!_

_Now before we entered on stage the crowd sounded happy. Sure we couldn't see them but their cheerful yelling and singing was a good sign. But when me and my new classmate arrived, all I see are looks of confusion. Me and Trench Coat sit down behind the man at the podium. The guy is standing on a stool to be seen. His antenna hairdo is standing tall and proud. Although we can't see his face properly we can still feel the effects of that optimistic smile he has._

_Naegi Makoto. The Ultimate Hope._

_He seems a bit nervous , fidgeting a bit, but he seems like he's use to being in front of large crowds of people which makes sense. He often went around like some superstar or actor to announce random things ranging from the opening of a new airport or a new Future Foundation building he was there to cut the ribbon with his never faltering smile._

**Naegi** : We'll return to Future Foundation recruitment later. Now I would like to talk to you all about something. Something that we all know about, something that I hold close to my heart even after what happened to me. I want to talk to you about a school. A school that once existed to bring hope to the world. A school that was plunged into despair because of the greed of man and of the cruelty of a classmate of mine. I am of course talking about Hope's Peak Academy.

_He stops for a second. He seems to be at a lost for words for a second before he looks over to MIss.Kyoko and she nods. He then turned back towards the crowd of people._

**Naegi** : I only want to talk about the school because... because I think the school shouldn't be left to rot. Because it means too much to me.

_So this was the announcement, huh? I was almost bouncing in my seat in giddiness! The project of Recreating Hope has been top secret and this was the reveal! I can't wait to hear the people cheer and happily applaud the return of something like Hope's Peak!_

**Naegi** :I want to rebuild it and make it become a beacon of hope that people all over the world can see! I want it not to be a place where the elite hide away the death's of its students to save their own behinds and money. I want Hope's Peak to be the place where people can look to and think that the world is better for having it open! I want Hope's Peak to once again become a place where everyone strives to be accepted! And because of that dream I...

_He stops and inhales. He seems scared. Scared? Why is he scared? Why wouldn't the world want the school of hope to reopen? Mr.Makoto exhales and speak again._

**Naegi**  : I have decided that I will be the headmaster of the school and bring it into a new age of hope! So... I would like to introduce the new students for the first class of the New Hope's Peak Academy! Rokurou Tenisu, The Ultimate Badminton Star and Kenshin Ryou, the Ultimate Private Eye!

_Naegi turns to us when he introduces us and we look into his eyes. I still can see the excitement and hope in his eyes and I felt happy. I felt hopeful!..but when he turns around to address the audience and speak of his new plans for the school he finds a crowd of people who all look ready to kill. They remember what happened. They know that the world was plunged into despair because of this school. They were scared that this school wouldn't raise new hope but give birth to a new despair._

**Naegi**  : N-Now please calm down! Just let me expla-

 

**_BANG_ **

 

_...The world seemed to freeze for a second._

 

_I hear a distant bang and find myself in a witnessing a mess of pink exploding out of the back of Naegi's head._

_My mind is a hundred of miles away until I felt his corpse collide into me. I scream as I push him off me._

_I can hear the Ultimate Detective running over yelling._ _I see Kenshin standing up in terror and anger as he looks over to the crowd. Several large body guards running over as they pull Naegi off me. As several of the guards surround me and take me away I look back to see a face. I see the face of Naegi Makoto, the world's hope, the winner of the mutual killing games, now clearly painted with pink. His face froze with a gaze of uncertainty and fear. His blood flowing out of a bullet hole on his forehead his brains clear for all to see....I had just witness the beginning of the second Tragedy. A Tragedy that promised to once again cover the world in despair that even the Ultimate Hope could not defeat._

 

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokurou awakens to a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Came back to this. This is a story I've been mulling over for awhile and wanted to do but I haven't found the time nor the inspiration. I got a decent chunk of this story planned out but it might change over time. Please enjoy and feel free to leave criticism for me!

_....Well. I don’t quite remember falling asleep but that is really the only way to explain why everything is black. I feel a blanket wrapped around me which….makes me concerned honestly? My mother isn’t one to tuck me in really…. _

 

_ Where am I? _

 

_ Who am I? _

 

_ …… _

 

**_Whap! Whap! Whap!_ **

 

_...Huh? That sound…..it’s oddly comforting. Familiar even….It’s….It’s a birdie hitting a racquet right?...Wait! I remember now! _

 

_ My name’s  _ **_Rokurou Tenisu_ ** _! My talents include badminton and being a bit annoying! And with the sudden remembrance of my identity I find the will to open my eyes. I thought for a split second I would be greeted with the same cream colored walls I’ve seen every morning since I could remember. _

 

_ I’m instead greeted with a boring grey concrete wall. I blink once maybe seeing something wrong but it doesn’t change anything. _

 

**Rokurou:** Huh?

 

_ As my conscious slowly drifts back to me I realize a few things. One, their is a blanket wrapped around me. Two, my back is absolutely killing me. And three, I think I’m in a cell? I groan loudly as I stretch my sore muscles. I accidently tilt my head back hitting the wall behind me. Not the best way to wake up but at least I was tucked in. I rub the back of my head as I stand up and take a quick look around my….this place. It wasn’t exactly a luxury suite seeing as how the toliet is right next to the bed. There’s a single iron door signifying the exit and entrance with a glass window on it. Seeing as how I’m in a new and foreign place the best thing to do would be leave this place and find someone who can help me. _

 

**Rokurou:** Really hope Dad didn’t send me to some weird camp like he threatened….

 

_ As I twist the doorknob I pause. What waits for me outside this door? A friend probably. Hopefully. I open the door to find...an empty hallway. I peek out and look to my left and right. There seems to be more doors for more cells and some double doors at the end of the hallway that leads...somewhere. As I close the door behind me I hear the door next to mine open up. _

 

**???** : Hello…?

 

_ I turn to see a guy about my age. He’s wearing a school uniform with a white shirt, black slacks, and….one black shoe and one white one? The monochrome boy is kinda short with nicely kept black hair with a single white streak in it…..I think he likes the color black and white. _

 

**Rokurou** :Oh. Hello there!

 

_ I smile as he seemingly observes me. He blinks once before allowing himself to smile. _

 

**Black and White Pal** : Hi! I um...Sorry if this sounds stupid but who are you?

 

_ He sounds a bit...meek? Might just be a bit shy or shaken up. _

 

**Rokurou** : Oh I’m Rokurou Tenisu. It’s nice to meet you!

 

_ Knowing someone else is here makes me feel a bit at ease. I flourish in social environments and in groups with at least one person here it’s not so scary. The monochrome dude in front of me smiles back at me. Albeit a bit forced but still a smile. _

 

**Black and White Pal** : W-Well...I’m  **Eiji Akatsuk** i...This weird slip of paper in my pocket said I’m the  **Ultimate Chessmaster** ?

 

_ Eiji Akatsuki? Doesn- wait. Slip of paper? _

 

**Rokurou** : Slip of paper?

 

_ I half mumble to myself and ignore Eiji’s look of confusion as I pull out my own slip of paper in my pocket. I….I definitely don’t remember putting this in my pocket. The paper seemed to be torn out of some notebook and was written on in simple black pen. _

 

**PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM. WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME ULTIMATE BADMINTON STAR.**

 

_ And after I finish reading the paper my heart stops. My hands feel numb as I suddenly remember so many important details. Why I forgot it must’ve been shock. I remember the attempt at rebuilding hope's peak and….how I got here. I assume the shock and terror on my face was evident as Eiji grabbed me by the arm, eyes filled with concern. _

 

**Eiji:** Rokurou? A-Are you okay? You’re shaking…

 

_ I felt bad for making him upset but right now my mind is replaying a certain event...of the time when I was kidnapped. I was walking home from practice when several….adults? Teenagers? I can’t quite remember who they were but...I remember lights. Flashing ones and a lot of shouting. I was struggling, obviously, and trying to run away but someone hit me with...something hard, and I was out….When was this?! _

 

**Rokurou** : I-I-I….Eiji were you...were we abducted!?

 

_ Eiji eyes widen in shock as I practically scream this at him. Looking back on this maybe it wasn’t the best thing to do. His own memory seems be jogged as well because he begins to shake furiously and his breathing becomes uneven. _

 

**Eiji** : A-A-Abducted!? No we can’t….T-That’s not possible!

 

_ He releases my arm but I in turn grab his shoulders. He seems ready to fall over. He begins to pull his hands over his head as if trying to curl up into a ball like a small child. _

 

**Rokurou** : Wait, calm dow-

 

_ As I begin to panic over this random person having a panic attack, the sound of a door opening fills the corridor again. It’s a bit further down but the person exits a bit swifter. It’s...a girl this time. She seems again our age but her clothes...Are filthy! She is mostly covered by a large brown cloak stained with….something and slashed to bits. Her red hair is done up in a messy ponytail and her jeans are just shorts now. She takes one look at me and my now hyperventilating pal before beginning to bolt over….Y’know she might assume something from the looks of this. _

 

**Rokurou** : W-Wait! This isn’t what it looks like!

 

**My Soon to be Murderer** : Move!

 

_ Before I could even think to move the running girl shoves me to the side and grabs the small guy. She whispers a bit to him and he nods and shakes his head a few times. She eventually gets him to mimic her breathing and it seems to calm him down. _

 

**My Soon to be Murderer?** : 1...2...3...Good job! You feeling a bit better now?

 

_ My small monochrome guy nods. He stands up and wipes his face a bit. _

 

**Eiji** : Y-Yeah I’m good...sorry about that…

 

**My Soon to be Murderer** : It’s no issue! A good friend of mine had panic attacks after the incident so I’m use to them.

 

**Rokurou** : Well...That’s good! 

 

_ After finally speaking up the scary yet helpful girl turns to stare at me. At first I thought she was getting ready to attack me but...her gaze seemed kind. She smiled a bit and offers me a hand. _

 

**Helpful Girl** : Sorry about shoving you there...Anyway my name's  **Hotaru Genki** !

 

_ Hm...She didn’t mention a talent or anything...Maybe she hasn’t looked at the card yet? _

 

**Rokurou** : Hi Hotaru! I’m Rokurou Tenisu. And the little guy there is Eiji Akatsuki!

 

_ I point to Eiji as he meekly waves a hand. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted when a voice echos in the building. _

 

**INTERCOM** : WILL THE LAST REMAINING STUDENT REPORT TO THE GYM?

 

_ I glance upwards to see a large intercom...with a camera and turret? That does not seem safe…. _

 

**Eiji** : That um...That voice sounded a bit upset. I think we need to get going.

 

_ I shrug as Hotaru nods looking confused. I think she’s already had a moment of realization that this situation is pretty bizarre already or she’s gonna have it later on. We walk down the hallway to the large double doors and push them open. Outside them we find a rather enormous room. There are four round tables and a small tv near the back of it. The carpet seems cheap and old. Looking around we see two large doors one across from the one we just went through and the other one to our right. Above the door to the right it says GYM in bold red. We decide to just silently enter the gym and leave exploring for later. As we enter the gym I notice a large blockade….strange. _

 

**???** : Hm? Oh looks like the last few have arrived.

 

_ We enter the gym and are greeted with a colorful cast of teenagers our age. I notice a few stick out a bit like the actual butler, the guy in stained overalls, and a girl with a huuuuge hat on. Before anything could be said static fills the room. The source of it seems to be a large screen on the wall of the gym. _

 

**SCREEN** : ZZzzzzZZZZ…...Well look’s like everyone is here! Upupupup!

 

_...The gym’s minimal chatter between the group dies down to deafening silence. All of us know that high pitched laugh. The joyful and carefree tone. The screen’s static breaks away to show the face of despair...The face of Monokuma appears staring at us.  _

 

**SCREEN** : Welcome one and all to our bonus round! Now I understand maybe 4 rounds of this wondrous game is a bit much but when the audience wants an encore I give them an encore!

**???** : G-GAME!?

 

_ A single voice booms out from among us. Later I would realize it was me who screamed. We all knew what kind of game he was talking about and we were terrified. _

 

**SCREEN** : Now I could explain this game but I think we need a new face around for a little bit! Let’s welcome a special guest!

 

_ The screen blacks out and when the image comes back it’s no longer Monokuma. It’s a...beaten man? We can only see his upper body but we can tell he’s probably tied up. His face is bruised and his nose seems broken. His face looks dirty and his eyes cruel. _

 

**Man on Screen** : W...What do you even want me to do?

 

_ He sounds pained. Like the injuries are recent. We see his eyes widen a bit as he leans forward towards the screen to get a better view of something. _

 

**Man on Screen** : Y..you want m...me to read this?....My dear students. Welcome to a new term. As some of the more perceptive bastards can tell I’ve left a small gift for you in your pockets. I apologize for the poor housing but we’ve run a bit low on funds this year? W-What the shit ar-

 

_ The man’s questions are ignored as his head is bludgeoned with a pistol from an assailant offscreen. His head flops down as he spits out some blood and grimaces. _

 

**Man on Screen** :....The rules of this place are very simple. None of you are leaving. There is a way to leave and you all….know what it is...Wait...W-Wait is this a fucki-

 

_ The man turns to his apparent captor as he questioned him only to get curbed stomped. An arm outstretched and pulls him up. It seems he is being held up by his neck. The camera seems to have been knocked over as we can only see his legs and someone else's legs. _

 

**Man on Screen** : Y-You can’t be doing this! Not aga-

 

**BANG!**

 

_...The man is dropped onto the ground. His head has a bullet hole leaking out blood and brains onto the floor. The screen cuts off again and brings up some large text. _

 

**WELCOME ULTIMATES TO THE ULTIMATE REHABILITATION CENTER! PLEASE ENJOY OUR GOVERNMENT SPONSORED KILLING GAME!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random info junk.  
> -Sorry if my writing perspective is wack I'm not very good at consistency.  
> -The character's name before reveal are what Rokurou refers to them in his mind.  
> -I have no clue how to write the sound of birdies hitting badminton racquets.


End file.
